Relacion amor odio
by tercy-S-Scloe
Summary: ¡One-shot! Snape castiga a Hermione. Ella no está dispuesta ha dejarse humillar mas y decide actuar. Pero con alguna consecuencia...¿Que hace Hermione en el despacho de Snape a las cuatro de la madrugada? SS/HG ¡Entra y leelo!


Esta historia a sido creada con el mero propósito de entretener a la gente y sin animo de lucro.

Le dedico este a todo aquel o aquella q lo lea!!!!Pq todos sois especiales!!!!!

Aida!!!!!!!!, por fin lo consegui he!!! espero q cuando lo leas, t lo pases tan bien como cuando t las leia yo!!!!

Nia!!!!!!!! no me olvido de ti, a parte de mi prima mi amiga.recuerdo q me digiste q estaba loca jejeje tenias razon : P

A mi mejor amiga Emi, para no gustarte esto de HP, bien q has leido todas las historias!!!!! jejejeje.

Y Por ultimo pero no menos importante a DrakeMalfoy q sin su ayuda no esto no estaría aquí, muchas gracias,

A todos un besazo enorme gracias..

---------------- ------------------ -------------------

¿Relación amor odio? Severus/Hermione

"Odiosos Griffindor, ¡los envenenaría ha todos!"

-Neville 20 puntos menos para su casa, ¡esa poción hecha demasiado humo!

-¡Esta perfecta!-dijo Hermione furiosa.

-A si señorita Granger, ¿se cree que sabe mas que yo? ¡20 puntos menos para Griffindor, por su insensatez, y sabelotodo!

-¡Sus alumnos tienen la poción mucho peor que la nuestra!-dijo sin poder contenerse.

Ella tenía razón ya que algunos calderos ni siquiera estaban del color verde esmeralda que debía ser, e incluso había algunos que ardían en llamas.

-¡Me parece Granger! ¡Que esa osadía le va a costar otros 50 puntos y un mes de detención! Hablaremos al final de la clase-esto último lo dijo con un tono de triunfo en la cara.

--------- ------------- ------------ ---------------

-Granger venga aquí inmediatamente –dijo este cuando todos los alumnos hubieron salido de clase.

-Si profesor Snape- dijo con un tono que ha Snape no le gusto nada-¿que desea?

-No juegue conmigo jovencita, ¿se cree que puede ir pavoneándose por mi clase como si esto fuera de su dominio? Es una creída, que se le ha subido la fama a la cabeza, insufrible sabelotodo, y su amigo Potter y Weasley van en cabeza, ¡niñata! Usted...

-¿Usted que? ¿Que va a decir ahora? ¡Que no tengo modales, que como osa una sangre-sucia decirle eso!

Estalló de furia, no lo aguantaba más. A Snape se le estaba empezando a notar la vena de la sien pero Hermione no se quedaba corta.

-¡Sois unos malcriados consentidos y estúpidos! Y tu...una asq...

-1 ¡Estoy hasta las narices de usted! ¡Y de su estúpida clase!, 2 ¡es un arrogante y un cínico! Además de egocéntrico y prepotente. Y 3 nadie insulta a mis amigos ¡Snivellus!

¡PAM!. Hermione plantó con todas sus fuerzas, un puñetazo en la mandíbula a su profesor de pociones, haciendo que este se cayera hacia atrás chocando contra la mesa y quedando sentado encima de ella, mientras se palpaba con la mano, el lugar donde Hermione le había propinado el golpe.

Severus había pasado de su habitual color cetrino, a uno todavía más blanco (si eso es posible) estaba más que enfadado, era colérico.

-Es una persona, por llamarlo de alguna manera, sin corazón, sin nadie que le quiera. Morirá solo, viejo ¡y demasiado estúpido para darse cuenta de que se ha amargado la vida!

Snape ya no estaba enfadado, ahora sentía un dolor agudo en el pecho, le gustara o no, algo de razón tenía y eso lo quemaba por dentro.

-Granger-intentó decirlo en un tono lo mas despectivo posible, pero no lo consiguió. Esa coraza que durante años le había protegido ahora se venía abajo, por nada más y nada menos que Hermione Granger una Griffindor.

-Por mi, puede quitarle todos los puntos que le apetezcan a Griffindor!, ¡como si se los quita todos! Me da exactamente igual, ¡¿quiere castigarme?!¡Adelante hágalo, porque no! ¡Que tal 1 año, 2, 3, 20, que mas da, ya puestos! ¡¡¡¡¡Cree que por eso se quedará mas tranquilo!!!! ¿Sabe? Por mí como si me expulsa. ¡Pero yo habré conseguido lo que nadie a hecho hasta ahora! ¡Decirle a la cara lo insignificante que es! Y eso no podrá cambiarlo ¡ME OYE!! Usted no es profesor ni es nada! Es un desgraciado, ojalá te pudras en el infierno! Te mandaría a la mierda! Pero sabes que? das lástima asta para eso! Asqueroso mortífago!

Snape se había que dado sin palabras, por primera vez en la vida un alumno le había plantado cara. El realmente estaba intimidado, Granger estaba tan furiosa, que Snape pensaba, que le volvería a golpear o a lanzar algún maleficio.

-¿Tiene algo que decir? ¡Ho puedo cumplir el jodido castigo!

Estupefacta de su propia osadía, no sabia que hacer, si temblar o reír. Pero el acto ya estaba echó. Así que lo miro con odio y repugnancia, y al ver que no decía nada se giró para dirigirse hacia la salida.

Pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la puerta se paro y se giro al oír que su profesor le decía algo.

-Ya está... ¿ya se ha quedado a gusto?-dijo con voz triste, temblorosa, algo poco usual en él –ya me has recordado lo desgraciado y miserable que soy! Quieres seguir jodiendo la poca vida que me queda! Adelante date el gusto!!

Hermione estaba a punto de estallar y le contestó.

-Tu nos has jodido la vida, a mi y ha todos mis compañeros, hasta hacerla insoportable! A si que no me vengas con que te he arruinado la vida! Porque no cuela. Te la has arruinado tu solito!-Pero ahora después de haber dicho lo que pensaba y desahogada, se quedó totalmente paralizada y vio que su profesor tenía un brillo raro en los ojos.

-¿Que pasa le extraña que un ser tan despreciable como yo, pueda sentir algo?

Hermione empezaba a tener remordimientos y no sabía porque, sabía que lo que había dicho era la verdad, pero por otra parte sentía pena porque ella sabía muy bien lo que era estar solo.

-Yo...

-Solo ha dicho la verdad ahora larguese! ¡Fuera de mi vista!

Hermione salio por la puerta, y vio algo que la dejó muerta. Cuando descubrió que un muy numeroso grupo de alumnos que estaban muy pendientes de lo que ocurría en el despacho, se le quedaron mirando un rato para luego aplaudir y vitorearla. Harry y Ron también aplaudieron.

-A sido alucinante Hermione aunque he de reconocer que me das miedo- dijo Ron que después, se hecho a reír.

----------------- ----------------- ---------------------

Ya en su dormitorio Hermione, se puso a pensar "le había dado donde mas le duele, en el corazón, pero... acaso tenia? " sabia que no estaba bien lo que había hecho pero aun así no se arrepentía .

Ambos pasaron la noche pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido, tanto uno como otro sintieron debilidad.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Hermione se levantó se acordó, que aquel día a última hora tendría clase con Snape. Aun así no tenia miedo, lo mas mínimo, sabia que aquella clase seria tranquila...

Había mucho revuelo cuando llegaron a las mazmorras.

-Hay un cartel en la puerta.-dijo Ron acercándose al tumulto.

-Léelo haber que pone!- se aclaro la garganta y empezó a leer.

Los alumnos que tengan clase de pociones

en esta hora, deberán retirarse a sus despectivas

casas. Las clases de pociones serán interrumpidas

temporalmente, por problemas personales del

Profesor Severus Snape.

Atentamente: Minerva McGonagall

Subdirectora.

-No me lo puedo creer, ¿que le creéis que pasa?-pregunto Ron

-No lo se, pero hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida- dijo Harry entusiasmado- Hermione tu que... ¿Donde se ha metido?

-No tengo ni la menor idea.-dijo Ron encogiéndose de hombros

Hermione tenía una cierta idea de que podía ser pero igualmente así de improbable.

------------------ ------------------ ------------------ --

Hacia 3 semanas que no había clase de pociones. Ningún profesor quería substituirlo, y Dumbledore estaba demasiado ocupado como para encargarse el.

Estaban los tres en la sala común cuando, Hermione se dio la vuelta y salio por el retrato de la señora gorda sin decir nada.

-Hermione tu que op... ¿pero donde diablos esta? Esta muy rara últimamente-se giro y continúo jugando al Snap explosivo.

No, no podía ser! Lo que ella sentía era compasión y nada más! NADA MÁS! Poniéndose en lo peor se dirigió hacia la enfermería y al comprobar que no había nadie, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia su despacho.

-Toc-toc.

-Toc-toc.

No respondía nadie así que se dispuso a marcharse, cuando al quitar la mano de la puerta esta se abrió, no sabia si entrar o no, pero ya que estaba allí no se iba a echar a tras, después de todo ella era una Griffindor.

Empujó la puerta, entró en la estancia y cerro la puerta.

Su despacho estaba muy cambiado desde la última vez que lo vio, había un montón de libros tirados por el suelo, pergaminos, velas, algún que otro plato de comida vació, y un par de botellas de Ron, igual que las que tenia el padre de Hermione en el mueble bar.

Continuo caminando despacio, para no hacer ruido y para no pisar nada del suelo, se quitó la túnica porque hacia mucho calor y la dejo encima de la mesa del profesor, entonces entró en la habitación anexa al despacho, era el dormitorio del profesor.

Continúo caminando y vio otra botella de ron medio vacía al lado de una butaca verde y alta. Entonces se percató de que había alguien sentado, porque le vio caer la mano.

-¿Profesor Snape?

Pero nadie respondió, pensando en lo peor se acerco y se puso en frente de la butaca, lo que vio le encogió el alma. Estaba allí tirado, con la ropa sucia y desaliñado, tenia la barba de 4 o5, días

( N/A no me lo imagino con esa barba! Es para mi y solo mío, si fuera yo la que estuviera delante de el, no me lo pensaba y me tiraba encima de el, jejejeje) tenia un vaso con ron en la mano.

-¿profesor?- volvió repetir Hermione.

Entonces como volviendo en si aquel hombre, con los ojos tristes, y mas pálido que nunca, giro la cabeza y la miro como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia asta ahora, se le quedo mirando a los ojos, pero esta no era una mirada frívola si no de socorro.

-¿Qué quieres? No me has acabado de minimizar lo suficiente, ¿se te ha ocurrido algo más que decir?

Y con un tono de angustia agacho la cabeza.

-Yo...solo...solo quería ... pedirle disculpas siento mucho lo que hice y dije, no pretendía herirlo...o bueno en aquel momento si pero ahora me siento muy arrepentida ... yo quería...

-No tiene nada de que disculparse. Solo dijiste la verdad, aunque he de reconocer que dolió mucho-dijo arrastrando las palabras y como si le costara mucho esfuerzo vocalizar, mientras se frotaba la mandíbula donde Hermione le había dado el puñetazo-aunque prefiero que hubiese sido usted a cualquier otro, no me lo quiero imaginar si el puñetazo me lo hubiera dado alguno de los Weasley o Grabbe y Goyle, me hubieran dejado en el sitio. Bueno-dijo cambiando de tema radicalmente-ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer, debo acabar de emborracharme,

A su salud.

Y se bebió de golpe todo lo que quedaba en el vaso, haciendo una mueca rara. Hermione seguía delante de el mirándolo atentamente a los ojos. Sentía fatal ahora que sabía que de verdad estaba tan mal.

-¿Y ahora si me disculpa?-

Se intento levantar, pero cuando estuvo de pie en frente de Hermione, este no pudo sostenerse, se mareo y se desmayó, pero Herm, fue mas rápida y lo cogió a tiempo de que no se abriese la cabeza contra la pared. Esta confusa y con el peso del profesor encima, lo coloco con gran esfuerzo en la cama, pensó en utilizar la magia pero se acordó de que tenia la varita en la túnica.

Lo tumbó, y se fue al baño a por una toalla empapada. No sabia porque lo hacia pero se sentía obligada.

------------ ------------------ ---------------- --------------------

-¿Profesor?- dijo esta mojándole suavemente la cara.

Este confuso abrió los ojos y miro sorprendido a Hermione que estaba sentada en la cama al lado de el.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Se desmayo... creo que bebió demasiado-dijo esta cogiendo la toalla húmeda de la cabeza de Snape-

-¿y porque se ha quedado?- dijo este con curiosidad y mirándola fijamente.

-Yo... m-me sentía culpable no podía dejarlo ahí tirado en el suelo de esa forma.

En ese momento algo ocurrió, los dos se quedaron mirándose fijamente a los ojos con ternura, muy diferente de las miradas que se solían tener.

El profesor izo ademán de levantarse, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas y le iba a estallar, entonces Herm coloco su mano en el hombro para que no se levantase.

-¿Cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?

-Desde ayer por la tarde- dijo esta sin darle importancia.-

-Hermione-

¿Cómo? Había oído mal o le acababa de llamar por su nombre! Definitivamente beber tanto le ha trastornado.

-Muchas gracias de verdad no tenias que haberte molestado pasando la noche aquí, no merece la pena además ya me las arreglo solo-y miro a su alrededor todo estaba ordenado y limpio. Excepto sus cosas que estaban apiladas en un rincón-No hacia falta que lo recogieras

-Bueno, no fue molestia, pero no se lo recogí todo supuse que habría algunas cosas protegidas con hechizos, y no las toque por si acaso.

Este hizo una pequeño gesto dando ha entender que esta chica cada vez le sorprendía mas.

-Ya estoy bien en serio, ya puede marcharse, no sienta lastima por mi.

Pero Hermione no le hizo caso, y volvió a colocar la toalla húmeda en la frente de Snape, una y otra vez en silencio mirándose tímidamente, asta que el se cansó.

Intentó levantarse pero Hermione se levantó ágil y suavemente para volver a recostarlo. Tenia una mano encima del hombro y la otra detrás del cuello, el se estremeció y ella lo notó.

-Será mejor que no se levante profesor- dijo con voz protectora.

Un silenció muy incomodo se apoderó de la situación.

-Se be que sabe de que va la situación-

-Si bueno...

Entonces Herm miro hacia su reloj y vio que eran las cuatro de la mañana sus compañeras de cuarto se estarán preguntando donde esta, además esa situación no le estaba gustando nada, estaba empezando a sentir algo que no sabia si podría aguantarlo, y que seguramente le acarrearían a ella ciertos problemas

-Yo profesor... debo irme ya es muy tarde- dijo mientras se levantaba de la cama para marcharse pero Snape fue mas rápido y la cogió suavemente por la mano.

-No me deje solo, no quiero seguir así-dijo mientras asimilaba lo que le acababa de decir, el se sentía confuso, y sabia que seguramente se debía, al alcohol, las palabras que le había dicho y el echo de estar solo, pero empezaba a surgir en una especie de sentimiento de aprecio (algo un poco raro si la otra persona, te ha humillado, insultado y pegado)-No quiero pasar lo que queda de noche solo en esta horrible habitación.¿podría hacerme compañía?-dijo con la voz triste y agachando la cabeza –No quiero que se vea obligada, si no quiere estar como usted dijo con un viejo egoísta y amargado lo entenderé, de veras- dijo con la mirada perdida .

-Me quedare encantada- dijo esta con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Ha decir verdad para el esa sonrisa era la mas maravillosa que había visto en la vida.

Y aun con las manos agarradas le hizo un hueco en la cama que ella tomo agradecida.

Estuvieron todo la noche hablando de todo y de nada a la vez, de el y de ella, los dos conversaban animadamente y riendo sin parar .Severus había conseguido reír por primera vez en muchos años.

-Perdona si le he ofendido a usted y a sus amigos de verdad lo siento muchísimo.

Hermione le miro con cara tierna y luego dijo:

-Da igual no se preocupe, perdóneme usted a mí por...ya sabe el puñetazo que le di.

El levanto la mano le aparto un mechón de pelo castaño rizado y sedoso de la cara, y la miro ha esos ojos preciosos color miel.

-Nunca me lo perdonaría si le hecho sufrir, se que no me creerá si le digo esto, solo llevamos unas horas, hablando, de cosas que no tienen que ver con mis clases, pero tengo que decírselo. Significa mucho para mi Hermione, pero no me atrevía a decir nada, por miedo, y lo ocultaba ensañándome con usted, tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pensar...L-la quiero Hermione, se que soy un tonto pero...Tengo celos ¿sabe? Me fastidia que siempre esté con Potter y Weasley, que ellos le puedan abrazar y yo no, que reciba cartas de Krum y...

Pero sus palabras fueron cortadas, por un pequeño y tímido piko de ella, que se separó rápidamente, temiendo rechazo.

-No por favor no se separe- dijo Severus que se incorporo en la cama, y agarrándole suavemente el mentón le dio un dulce y apasionado beso a Hermione. Después de estar un buen rato besándose sin parar, lo tuvieron que dejar puesto que ninguno de los dos, tenía ya aire en sus pulmones. Y al separase se dio cuenta de que ha Hermione le caía una lágrima.

-¿Qué te pasa preciosa?-le dijo acariciando su cara con el dorso de la mano suavemente y con dulzura. Había cambiado su trato radicalmente.

-Que he hecho sufrir al hombre que quiero, y todo por ser una sabelotodo, no le mere...

-No digas eso ni en broma, tu me has devuelto la ilusión, me oyes, si no me hubieras ayudado, jamás sabría lo que es querer y ser querido, es verdad que fue algo brusco pero me lo merecía, soy yo quien no te merece eres demasiado buena conmigo. Y por favor no me trates de usted me incomoda muchísimo. Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Y tras dirigirse una mirada de amor los dos se abrazaron y se quedaron dormidos.

Ala mañana siguiente cuando Hermione despertó le costó un poco asimilar lo que había pasado, asta que abrió los ojos y noto que estaba metida dentro de la cama en unas sabanas de seda negras y suaves, entonces alzó la vista y topo con una mirada penetrante pero muy calida .

-Buenos días Mione- y acercándose a ella le dio un suave beso. Cuando se separaron, ella cayo en la cuanta de algo y se incorporo de golpe, haciendo que Severus rodara por toda la cama asta caer al suelo.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho Profesor, discúlpeme-dijo muy angustiada por la situación en la que se encontraba- es que tengo prisa!

-Primero no te preocupes, no me he hecho daño, segunda no me trate de usted me hace mas viejo de lo que soy- dijo sin dejar de mirar a Hermione que buscaba muy deprisa la túnica- y tercera ¿Por qué tienes tanta prisa?-pregunto este divertido.

-Las clases! Llego tarde a las clases! y me toca con 

-Jjajajajajaj!

-¿Se puede saber de que se...te ríes?

-No - mientras Snape que seguía en el suelo no paraba de retorcerse de la risa.

-Como que no!, seguro... hazme un favor si es que puedes parar de reírte- decía histérica mientras buscaba ahora por todas partes el jersey del uniforme, pues la túnica la tenia en la mano- ¡me dices la hora!

-Te lo explicare si te calmas histérica-dijo muy tranquilamente aunque se notaba que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no reírse.

Definitivamente el cambio en tan solo unas horas había sido radical, aunque para mejor. Sin duda. El se mostraba como lo que era una persona humana y Mione se sorprendía al contemplar tal cambio

-Esta bien.

-Primero son las ocho y media de la mañana de modo que todavía te quedaría media hora asta el comienzo de las clases si no fuera porque hoy es SABADO-dijo recalcando todavía esa palabra-y todavía no ha existido un sábado en el que me hagan ir a dar clase. Y por ultimo no se porque demonios te empeñas en buscar el jersey si lo llevas puesto.-dijo señalándole desde el suelo el torso.

- Si serás... me lo podías haber dicho antes ¿no?-dijo esta poniéndose colorada mirándose el jersey.

-Perdona pero lo intente, bo-ni-ta-además como tú estabas empeñada en ir a clase. Y le sonrió maliciosamente.

-Eso no vale te vas ha enterar-y se levanto de golpe para cogerlo, ella fue mas rápido.

Y le empezó ha hacer cosquillas por todas parte

-Eso jajá no vale jaja-dijo mientras se retorcía bajo sus dedos-ahora veras -se giro, y con un hábil movimiento se situó en cima (N/a esta bien saber eso eh? Jejejejej) -A sii! Con que me voy ha enterar eh!! Que se supone que me vas hacer-dijo sonriendo y sentándose en el torso de Hermione, mientras, con los brazo le sujetaba las manos

-Será lo que no te voy ha hacer-dijo cruzándose de brazos -¿Haber quien será la que te bese ahora? porque como no sea tu lechuza-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Eso es un golpe bajo- dijo agachando la cabeza y poniendo cara de pucheros-

-Bueno anda alguno si te daré- y Severus fue agachándose hasta que sus labios se juntaron, y se fueron moviendo por toda el suelo de la habitación, (N/a jejeje y a quien no le gustaría estar debajo de Snape echados los dos en el suelo de su habitación)

----------------- ----------------- ----------------- -------------------

Ya habían acabado las clases, y todo iba fenomenal.

En cuanto se refiere a Snape, izo un cambio totalmente brusco en su comportamiento tanto que algunos llegaron a pensar que se estaba volviendo paranoia..

Ya no gritaba ni insultaba incluso se hablaba con Harry mas allá del "20 puntos menos para Griffindor Potter".Todo un record!

------------------ ------------------ ------------------- -------------------

-He convocado esta reunión para deciros como seguro ya sabéis-dijo Dumbledore mirándolos a todos-Voldemort va detrás de Harry Ron y Hermione. Y para eso he dispuesto que a cada uno de vosotros se le asigne un guardián, compañero, amigo...novio, o como queráis llamarlo hasta el próximo curso o sea, todo el verano. Y para ello aquí tenéis los grupos: Harry con Sirius, Ron con Remus y Hermione con Severus

Este ultimo lo izo mirando hacia ellas dos con cara de cómplice.

– Bien estas son las Normas cada protegido debe estar "bajo"

Volvió mirar a la pareja que se estaban poniendo rojos

.-su responsabilidad, a donde vayáis da igual siempre y cuando me tengáis informado, y claro esta podéis hacer lo que os de la gana y disfrutar del verano, siempre que no se os ocurra pasearos por la zona de los mortifagos gritando vuestros nombres .-

Todos se rieron mientras se despedían y se iban marchando.

Dumbledore se quedó el ultimo junto con Severus y Hermione, esto era una situación muy embarazosa estaban los dos rojos como un tomate, a si que Snape decidió hablar.

-....-

-Adiós tortolitos, y cuidado lo que hacéis- y les guiño el ojo mientras salía por la puerta.

La cara que habían puesto los dos era como para sacar una foto y enviarla a "videos videos"

-¿Y bien Severus a donde piensas llevarme? Porque la verdad pasar el verano con mis padres...- sonrió de manera picara, que izo que Snape se volviese loco.

- A mi casa de verano- dijo con cara maliciosa- si no te importa, claro.....que –

Dijo dejándola con las ganas.

-Que, ¿Qué?-

-Que espero que te gusten las "pequeñas" casitas solitarias... en una de mis islas paradisíacas del caribe...- se le acerco, la beso con toda la pasión que pudo, y cogiéndola en brazos desaparecieron haciendo PLOP!

-----------------------------------Fin---------------------------------------

Q TAL?

weno.......he echo lo q he podido............no me insulteis mucho!

¡¡¡¡ya lo se!!!! pobre Severus cn lo dl puñetazo pero no se...creo q en cierta parte se lo merecia, por el maltrato psicologico a Hermione y cia jejejeje al fin y al cabo mira quien acabo cuidandolo!!!!!!! : p

Dejad REVIEWS please!! q no os cuesta...........


End file.
